


The Cave

by Vezalay



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sweet Kisses, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezalay/pseuds/Vezalay
Summary: Would the gentle, soft Ben Solo show up to her aid? Or would the dark Kylo Ren descend that gangplank?She sank into the cave wall a little farther.





	The Cave

Rey sat in the cavernous space watching Kylo Ren’s command shuttle land in the distance. Her stomach filled with twisted sensations of anxiety and chaos.   
Would the gentle, soft Ben Solo show up to her aid? Or would the dark Kylo Ren descend that gangplank?

She sank into the cave wall a little farther. The futility of the motion wasn’t lost on her, he would be able to sense her anywhere on the planet but she couldn’t help herself. 

The man made his way across the space, empty vastness stretching every direction. He seemed to be alone. She watched his eyes. 

“Ben,” she stepped out from the shadows. 

The man froze. 

She swallowed her fear down into her chest. 

“Rey?” He asked. He took one tentative step forward. 

Rey pulled the cowl down from around her face. His cowl. She’d taken it from the throne room floor on the Supremacy. 

He drank her in, standing there, strong against the evil darkness a Rey of light as she always had been. 

“I didn’t think you would come.” She took another step closer. 

“You said you need me,” he whispered.

“I think I always needed you,” her voice was low.

And then she was in his arms. She didn’t know who had moved first. Maybe he reached for her just as she flung her arms around his neck. She would never know but it didn’t matter. Ben was peppering kisses into her hair and pulling her right against him.   
Rey was weaving her fingers into his soft brown hair and pulling his face lower, toward hers. 

“I love you,” Ben whispered.

“I know,” she said.

He kissed her. All the longing of the years slipped away in a single heartbeat. The loneliness and pain was gone in a single second.   
Her body become a live wire of sensation. Everything was Ben. His hands burning into her waist and his soft lips against hers. 

She’d imagined what it would be like to be kissed, but this, this was so much different than anything she had ever dreamed up. 

He swept her into his arms in one deft motion and carried her to his ship. She didn’t care where they would go. It didn’t matter. They were together and that was enough.


End file.
